You'll Always Be My Best Friend
by Addy Goode
Summary: Summary Inside..It's sucks and it may not be 100% of what the story is...Disclaimer- I do not own any of the rights to the GG Series. Ally Carter owns it.
1. Summary

**Summary **

Cameron "Cammie" Morgan & Zachary "Zach" Goode have been best friends from the start. They do everything together. They took their first steps together, they learned how to ride their bikes without the training wheels on together, they played soccer together and now their going their seperate ways. When they both started the tenth grade, they were inseperable now they can't even look at each other in the face, let alone be in the same room. See Zach was becoming the guy all the girls wanted and the guy that all the guys wanted to be best buds with. Zach was the perfect package. He was smart, athletic, good personality and hot! Cammie, on the other hand, was changing into the girl that no one noticed. She was starting to hang out with her friends less. She was starting to wear clothes that made people think she was a complete dork which made them not want to be around. Cammie Morgan was turning into the girl that no one noticed. All that changed though when a certain guy finally noticed her. When Zach found out who the guy was he started to get mad. He kept trying to tell Cammie that he was just using her, that she was part of a bet that he made with his friends, but she didn't listen. She didn't trust Zach anymore so she didn't care what he had to say that was until the accident. When the accident happened she needed Zach more than every. Will he be there for her or will be a jerk and ignore her? Will things ever be the same for them? Read and Find Out! :)


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the GG series. Ally Carter does. **

**Here's the first chapter! Let me know what you think so I can know if I should change anything or even continue with the story so R & R please! **

**Chapter One: Soccer Game & Just Hanging Out**

**Cammie's POV**

I was sitting down in my lounge chair, waiting for the soccer game to start. I decided to see if any of my friends were here. I looked around the crowd and spotted my friend Macey McHenry. I decided to move over to where she was until I saw that she was with Nick Porter, the guy she had been crushing on for months. I stayed where I was. All of a sudden the soccer players got up from the bench and headed to the field. The game was finally going to begin. See I go to the boys soccer games to see my best friend, Zachary Goode **(Zach)** play and he goes to mine.

The players stepped onto the field, Zach was playing center midfield this time. I was happy that he finally got to play that position seeing how he's been wanting too for a while now.

We got the ball first. Zach was running down the field with it until the other side stole it from him. Then Jonas Anderson, another friend of mine, stole it back and ran it down the field, going to score the first goal. He kicked it and it was in! The game went on like this for a while. The score was five to four by the time the second half rolled around.

Now there was a minute left in the game and Zach had the ball. "Let's go Zach!" I cheered him as he made his way down the soccer field to score the winning goal. He kicked the ball to the right then back to the left. Next he passed it to Grant, who passed it back to him then he kicked the ball as hard as he could and scored the winning goal! "Good job!" I cheered for him as he turned around and smirked at me. I shook my head grinning.

The game was over so I folded my lounge chair up and heading towards the school to wait for Zach. I stood by the vending machines until I saw Zach step out the guys locker room. I noticed that there was something different about him. He wasn't wearing his preppy clothes he usually wore. He had on plain white t-shirt on under a gray plaid hoodie, a pair of dark jeans and his favorite pair of black and white Nikes. I had to admit that he looked good in anything he wore. Zach was definitely one of the school hotties. _NO Cammie! _I thought. _You can't be thinking like that. Zach is your best friend. _

I must have looked like I was out of it because Zach was snapping his fingers in front of my face saying, "Earth to Cameron Morgan." I blinked my eyes a couple of time, coming back into reality. I narrowed my eyes at him, realizing that he just called me by my first name. "Not cool. Do not call me Cameron, _Zachary._" I smirked at him. He frowned. "Butthead." I laughed. "You know you love me." He rolled his eyes. "In your dreams." I made a pouty face. "Ouch that hurt." He laughed this time. "Come on, Morgan. Let's go back to your house and have a fun night." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Hey I'll meet you at your house." Zach said as we reached our cars. "I have a quick stop to make."

"Alright." I sighed. "See you soon." I got into my Chevy Cobalt and headed to my house.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

I set the snacks and pop down on the table in the family when all of a sudden, I heard the doorbell ring. It must be Zach finally get his butt here for out Friday night, movie night. I ran up the stairs, tripping on a few steps along the way. I reached the front door, but when I opened it, Zach was standing there, looking like he was about to kill someone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just my dad being his jerk self." Zach grunted, taking a seat on the couch. I sat down next to him. I had no idea what to say to Zach when it came to his dad. He didn't like his dad after he left his mom and him to be with a young blonde who could pass as his older sister. It was gross and wrong. "What happened exactly?" I asked.

"I stopped as his house to see why he wasn't at my game after he promised he would be." Zach began. "And when I got there I found out that Trish **(Zach's dads girlfriend)** was making him stay home so they could celebrate the good news that she's pregnant." My eyes widen. From what Zach said Trish only was with Zach's to be with him because he didn't want anymore kids after Zach and she never wanted to have kids. "Wait, I thought she never wanted kids."

"You and me both. I guess she changed her mind." Zach rolled his eyes. "Whatever. She's a witch and he's an ass. I hope their happy with their new kid." I put my hand on Zach's hand and he leaned his head on my shoulder. "It'll be okay. I'm here for you know matter what. You know that right?" I asked him. He looked up at me with truthful eyes. "Yeah I do. You're the only one I can ever count on, but hey let's go have movie night. I don't want this to be a depressing night for us." I smiled at him. That was the Zach Goode I knew. The one who never let anything bring down. The one who always tried to make up the best of everything no matter how bad the situation.

"So what movie are we watching tonight?" Zach asked as we went downstairs to the family room.

"Your choice." I said, knowing I was making a bad choice by saying that seeing how he would end up picking out a scary movie.

"I think we should watch _A Walk To Remember." Zach surprised me. I almost fell to the floor when he said that. _

"Are you sure?" I smiled.

"Yeah I know its your favorite." Zach sat down on the sectional couch. I smiled again. "I have the most awesome best friend ever." I got up and put the movie into the DVD player, turned the TV on to the right channel then went to sit down next to Zach on the couch.

"Prepare for tears." I warned him. Zach laughed. "I'll be ready." He pulled me in closer to him and I snuggled into him, trying to get comfy.

About half way through the movie, I fell asleep on Zach. He had his arm around me with his hand on my side like a gentlemen. I felt safe and comfy in his arms like nothing could ever harm me.

I loved Friday night movies. I loved that I had my best friend at my side all the time. I just plain loved my life.

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Here's Chapter Two. Sorry it took me a while to update. I just got really busy, but seeing how more people wanted me to do another chapter where there still friends I made one! So here it is! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two- Hanging Out With Zach & Bowling Night**

"Cameron Ann Morgan!" Zach yelled at me as I stole a slice of pizza off of his plate. "I was going to eat that." I laughed. Zach got up off of seat and charged towards me. I took off as fast as I could with the slice of pizza still in my hand, but I was to slow for him. He caught me, lifted me up and started to tickle me. "Say uncle and I'll stop." I kept laughing as he kept tickling. I wasn't going to give in that easily. He could tickle me all he wanted, but he wasn't going to get that piece of pizza back. I finally broke free from his grip on me and ate the piece of pizza.

"Mm." I said as I took another bite of the pizza. "This pizza is so delicious!" Zach spit his tongue out at me. "Real mature, Zach." I playfully slapped him on the arm. He smirked at me. "You know you love me." Zach pulled me in for a big bear hug. I tried to pull away, but he just grab me tighter. "Zach!" I yelled. "Let me go! I know what you're going to do to me as soon as you catch me off guard." Zach just smirked. "Man we have been best friends for too long."

"You make that sound like a bad thing." I fake pouted.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. Zach let of me and walked over to the door. When he opened his smile dropped. He didn't look happy to see the person at the door. I walked over to see who was on the other side and when I saw the person I automatically knew why Zach was unhappy to see them. The person at the door was the guy Zach couldn't stand at all. It was Dillon Johnson.

"What do you want, Dillon?" Zach demanded to know. Dillon just grinned. "I'm here to hang out with your sister."

Zach looked a little confused. "You're here to hang out with Eva?" Dillon nodded his head. "Yeah she asked me if I wanted to come over today and I told her yeah."

Zach started to clench his fist, but I put my hand on his shoulder, making him relax a little bit. "Eva!" Zach yelled up the stairs. "You have company."

A few seconds later, Eva came running down the stairs, looking as pretty as ever. "Hey Dillon." She smiled. She reached out and grabbed Dillon's hand then dragged him up to her room.

I looked over at Zach, "Uh what just happened?" I asked. Zach narrowed his eyes. "I have no effing clue. If Eva wants to date the jerk she can. I'm not going to stop her."

I knew Zach was lying. He wasn't very convincing when it came to his twin sister Eva. He was always looking out for her, but then again sometimes, he just gave up and let her do her own thing. I guess all I could was support Zach either way.

"I'm here for you if you need me." I put my hand over his, reassuring him that I'll always be there no matter what.

He looked up at me with grateful eyes, "I know, Cammie. And I'll always be here for you."

"You know what I think we should do." I began. Zach looked curiously at me. "What?" He asked.

"I think we should go bowling like we used to do all the time." I said, remembering that we haven't been bowling in like three years.

Zach smirked, "Good idea. I'll drive."

Zach and I walked out of his front, to his car and headed to Barry's Bowling Alley.

Zach pulled into the parking lot and I looked at the bowling alley. The place was still the same when Zach and I went there all the time. It was still a tan painted color with two big wood doors and several square shaped windows.

"This place still looks the same." Zach said, like he had been reading my mind or something. "I wonder if they still sell those amazing rootbeer floats because if they do we're getting them." Zach nodded his head at me. I laughed. "You're such a goof."

Zach smirked that damn smirk of his again. "Like I told you earlier, you know you love me!"

I shook my head, "Come on, let's go play so I can actually beat you at something." Zach just laughed.

See everything that Zach and I did, he always won. Whether it was playing video games in his basement or playing soccer on the soccer field or just playing a nice game of cards. He would always win, but when it came to bowling, I usually pretty much almost always won.

When we entered the bowling alley, we expected to see only a few people we knew, but instead we pretty much saw the whole sophomore class at Barry's.

"What the hell?" I looked at Zach confused. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the register to order our shoes. "We need a size twelve and eight." He asked. The man behind the counter handed us our shoes and we went to go pick out our bowling balls. I picked out a green one with cool blue swirls on it and Zach picked out his favorite blue ball with burnt orange swirls.

"Ready to lose?" I smirked. Zach just rolled his eyes. "You've only beaten me at bowling a few times." I gave Zach the _'Do you keep track or something'_ look. "Yes I do keep track." He added. "Now let's play." I smiled.

Zach entered our names onto the computer then we began playing. I was first. I took a few quick steps, then released the ball with a slight curve and watched the ball go down the lane and hit all ten pins.

"Strike!" I shouted with joy. "That's how a pro bowls." Zach rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let a _real _pro show you how to really bowl." Zach grabbed his ball, winked at me, took a few steps and then released the ball fast and hard. I watched it roll down the lane, knocking all the pins down in the process. I shook my head. "You're going down, Goode." I smiled.

The game went on like that the whole time. When I would knock a certain amount of pins down, Zach would too or he would do a little better.

"Alright last frame." I said as I grabbed my ball and rolled it down the lane, knocking nine pins down in the process. I looked up at the scoreboard. "One hundred and eighty-one. Beat that." Zach just smirked again. Did I mention that sometimes I want to wipe that damn smirk off of his face?

Zach grabbed his ball, took a few giants steps then released the ball down the lane, knocking all ten pins down. He turned to me and just smirked again. "A strike! I believe that makes my score two hundred and three." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'll win next time, Goode." Zach smiled then walked off somewhere.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand on mine. I looked up to see that it was Preston Winters, grabbing it. "Well hello there, Ms. Cameron Morgan." He smiled. Ugh! I wanted to puke. If there was one boy in my school that I couldn't stand. It was Preston Winters. He was just so gross and thought all the girls thought that he was hot.

"Hey." I mumbled, pulling away my hand from his. Where was Zach when I needed him?

"Who are you here with?" Preston asked.

"Zach." I said, hoping that would make him leave, but it didn't. He just stood there, staring at me like I was a piece of meat.

"Oh really? You two finally dating?" Preston asked, hoping for me to say no.

"No were not, but she's not interested so back off." Zach said coming out of nowhere. I was relieved when he came back. Preston glared at Zach then walked off. "Sorry I left, but the bathroom called my name." I shook my head, laughing. "There are some things that I just don't need to know, Zach."

Zach laughed. "Well you are my best friend and I tell you pretty much everything." Aw did he just call me his best friend? I think he did! I smiled at him. "Well I'm glad that you feel like you can."

"Let's get out of this place and make some smores." Zach proposed.

"I like the way you think, Goode." I said, walking out the door with an arm around Zach's shoulder.

I loved my best friend. I loved my life. I couldn't have asked for a better life!

**Sorry that I haven't updated for a few days, but I wanted this chapter to be good so review and let me know what you think! Next is the 'incident'! **


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Things Are Starting To Change**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock playing _A Downfall Us All by A Day To Remember. _Ugh I realized that it was Monday which meant a brand new week of school. I was dreading this week of school because the spring dance was coming up soon and I pretty sure that I'll be the only girl without a date. I'd go with Zach, but he always ends up going out of town on that weekend so I would be dateless. _Again_. Finally I got out of bed, picked out my clothes for the day, went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school.

A half hour later, my long dirty blonde hair was straighten, my clothes were on, and my teeth were brushed and flossed. I ran down the stairs, grabbed a pop tart and a little bottle of OJ to go then headed out the door to my car and drove to school.

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked my bronze colored Chevy Cobalt next to my friend Bex's yellow colored Ford Mustang. I turned the car off then stepped out and started to walk towards the school when all of a sudden, I saw Zach making out with some girl in front of the whole school. I wanted to puke up my guts. What the heck was he doing? He couldn't have a girlfriend because if he did, he would have told me wouldn't he? I walked passed him seeing if he had noticed me, but he didn't. He just kept kissing the girl who I found out was Anna Fetterman when I passed by them.

I rushed quickly to my locker to grab my books because the bell was going to ring soon and I didn't want to be late to my class when I spotted Zach again. He had his right arm around Anna, but he also had his left arm around a girl named Tina Walters. When did he become so wanted by the girls? Girls like Anna and Tina were the two most popular girls in school. I was really surprised to even know they knew Zach existed. Usually when they felt the need to make fun of me, he was with me and they would just give him a _'What are you looking at'_ look. I was so confused, but maybe he would explain things at lunch. That's if he was going to eat with me though instead of his little _'girlfriends'_ he had wrapped around his arms.

First, second, third and fourth period went by fast and thank god they did because I was extremely hungry. I walked to my locker to drop off my books when I saw Zach with a girl I'd never seen around school before. I guess I wouldn't be seeing him at lunch seeing how he was with _another_ girl. I was starting to think that maybe Zach was turning into a bit of a player. What happened to the guy who was a total gentlemen around girls? The guy who got to know a girl before he started to make out with her in front of the whole school. Had Zach been hanging out with these girls and just never told me about it? Well I was going to find out. I wanted to know what was up with my best friend. I wanted to know why he was acting the way he was. I wanted to know why my best friend was changing.

Sixth, seventh period went by faster than I planned and now it was time last period which I had with Zach. I planned to ask him what was up with, but when I got into the classroom he wasn't there. Was he skipping class? Then the bell rang so I took my seat by my best friend Macey McHenry and a guy named Jonas Anderson, who was another one of my guy friends.

"Hey guys." I said as I took my seat. "Have you seen, Zach?"

Jonas and Macey both shook their heads. I wonder where he was?

Half way through last period, which is English, Zach decided to finally show up. He took a seat in the way back with Anna on his right, Tina on his left and the girl I didn't know in front of him. After I class, I was going to demand that he tell me what's going on with him.

The bell finally rang and class was over. I got up out of my seat as quick as I could to catch up with Zach, but he was already gone.

I went to my locker, grabbed my homework for the night and headed to my car where Zach was waiting for someone? Maybe me? To be sure I smiled and waved at him, but he ignored me. I can't believe he just ignored me!

All of a sudden, Zach's head popped up, I waved again, but realized that he wasn't looking at me. He was looking Anna Fetterman, who was running towards him. He opened his arms for her to jump into and she did. I almost wanted to puke. I couldn't believe Zach thought she actually liked him. She just uses guys to get what she wants.

Anna kissed Zach hard on the lips for all the students in the parking lot to know that Zach was hers and she would destroy anyone who got in the way between them.

I rolled my eyes at them. Anna looked up and saw me staring. "Who is that?" She honestly just said that? I mean she makes fun of me every minute she can.

Zach looked up and saw me too. "Oh her?" She's nobody. She's probably just some girl who likes me."

Tears stung my eyes. "I can't believe I ever thought you were my best friend, Zachary Goode! You're just like the rest of the people at this school. Stupid and think their better than everyone else." Zach didn't even look hurt. I ran to my car and sped home.

When I arrived at my house, I was glad to see that I was the only one there. I slammed the front door, ran up to my room, slammed my bedroom **(I know a little dramatic, but that's how it is) **and shoved my pillow in my face.

I must have fallen asleep while I was crying because I woken up by a loud boom coming from someone's speakers. I looked out the window to see that it was just Zach.

"Hey." He smiled. I just glared at him and shut my bedroom. I didn't want to deal with my so-called best friend right now, but all of a sudden I heard my cell phone go off.

It was from Zach.

_Cammie, what's wrong? Why are you acting so weird? -Z_

I replied back.

_If you can't figure it out then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore. Don't call me Cammie either. It's Cameron to you. _

I peeked out the window see his reaction to my text message. He just looked confused, like he didn't even do anything. That was the last straw. Our friendship was officially over. Zachary Goode and I were no longer friends and we sure as hell never would be again.

I sighed. I just hope I can keep myself mad him.

**Review and let me know what you think! Chapter Four will be up soon! :)**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: It's Time For A Change

After a long, dreadful week of school, it was finally Friday and I couldn't for the weekend. I wouldn't have to eat lunch with my friends and their boyfriends, alone. I wouldn't have to study for my German test by myself in library, looking like a complete dork. I wouldn't have to see my ex-best friend shoving his tongue down his skanky girlfriend's throat and lastly I wouldn't have to feel like I was alone with everyone giving me these looks like I was a complete nobody because honestly without Zach by my side, I felt like a real nobody at school. Even at home. I missed my best friend.

I dialed my locker combination, grabbed all my books and notebooks that I needed for my homework over the weekend and headed out to my car only to see Zach leaning against it, smiling at me. Great. I was in no mood to deal with him right now.

I tried to get passed him, but he just kept stepping in front of me every time I'd move. "Goode, if you don't move out of my way right now, I'll make you regret it." I glared at him.

Zach just laughed, stepping my way again, "What is wrong with you lately, Cammie?" Zach asked. "You've been acting weird again." He did not just say that.

"Seriously Zach?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Zach just shook his head, "I don't know what's wrong with you okay? And I won't know if you don't tell me. So now you can just please tell me. I miss you, Cammie. You've been ignoring me all week."

I let out a breath of air. Is he seriously acting like this or am I just dreaming it? If I'm just dreaming it, I'd really like to wake up from this horrible nightmare and pretend now of this happened. That's thing though, this is all real and I can't pretend that it never happened. "Like I told you before, Zach. If you can't figure out what's wrong, then we were never really friend to began with." I finally just shoved Zach out of the way, got into my car and sped for home.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night. The only times, I came were to go to the bathroom or get food and something to drink.

As I started to close my eyes, I heard a loud bang come from Zach's room like I had a few night ago. I looked up to see that he was listening to _Pretty Handsome Awkward by The Used _and hitting a punching bag? Since when did he have a punching bag? Oh well. I didn't care. We were no longer friends anymore so I didn't need to know when got something new.

I shut my bedroom window, closed my eyes again and fell into a deep sleep which made me happy because I didn't dream of anything that night.

The next morning, I woke up thinking that it was time for a big change in my life. I decided that I was going to quit being so negative and lighten up. So what if Zach wasn't my friend anymore, I was going to be just fine without him. I didn't need someone in my life that I couldn't trust and was changing because he wanted to date one of the school skanks.

I decided that I need to clear my head a little before I made any big changes so I went for a run. I put on a pair of my track sweatpants and an old soccer shirt, grabbed my Nikes and Ipod then headed out the door to the bright, beautiful day.

I ran down to the neighborhood park, which is about three miles away from my house and just sat down on the bench to take a breather. After a few minutes of sitting, I got back up and started jogging home when all of a sudden, I could tell that someone was following me. I turned around to see that it was my guy friend, Devon Hollis. He was talking to a girl named DeeDee that I went to school with also.

He smiled when he saw me looking. "Hey Cammie!" DeeDee and him walked over to me. "What's up?" He asked.

"Just going for a run." I said. I looked over at DeeDee, who wasn't to pleased to see me. Oh well.

"Oh fun. Well I'll let you get back to that. See you at school Monday!" He waved as he walked off with DeeDee.

I never really noticed how cute Devon was until now. He had shaggy brown hair, bright green eyes that put Zach's to shame and he was tall with a muscular frame. Maybe I would get to know Devon a little bit more before school got out for the summer.

When I got back to my house, I decided to make a few changed in my appearance. I walked up to my room, grabbed the bottle of hair dye that I just bought and put it in my hair. After it was time to rinse it out I stepped into the shower turning it onto warm, and just relaxed for a few minutes.

I stepped out of the shower, dried my hair as well as I could and wrapped the towel around my body. I walked into my room, slipped my glasses on and changed into some clothes. When I was done I looked in the mirror and saw a reflection that I didn't recognize. I saw a girl with dark brown hair instead of dirty blonde, a girl who wore her glasses instead of contacts, a girl who wore clothes that didn't match her true personality, a girl who barely hung out with her friends anymore, and a girl who changed as soon as her best friend walked out of her life for good.

All of a sudden my cell phone started to vibrate. I had a new text message from Zach. When would he give up and just let our friendship be over. I was thinking about deleting it, but I read it anyways.

It said: _I miss you. Please talk to me. -Z_

He just didn't get it. He thought that I would only be mad at him for awhile and than everything would be the same again, but that's not how its going go. I wasn't going to let Zachary Goode back into my life that easily. If he really wanted to be friends again than he's got a lot of work to do.

I walked over to my shelf of DVDs, grabbed _Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lighten Thief, _put the disc in my DVD player and laid down in my bed.

After the movie was over, I opened my bedroom curtains and saw Zach sitting on his bed, looking through a photo album of us that I made him along time ago.

I started to miss my best friend badly.

**Review and let me know what you think! I love to hear you're guys thoughts on this story!**


	6. Chapter Five

**I decided to keep this story going a lot of people reviewed and said a lot of helpful things so thanks everyone! Sorry this one is short. It won't be that way after my writers block is totally gone. I promise. Special thanks to LivvyBubbleGum, she's been a lot of help and gave me a great idea!**

**Chapter Five: Dreadful Monday**

Ugh! I dreaded Mondays more than any other day of the week. Mondays meant there was a new of school ahead of me which meant more homework. Mondays meant that I would have to face Zach for another whole week. Mondays meant that I would fall asleep during some of classes because I was stupid and stayed up the night before. Mondays meant that I would have to roam the halls by myself again, watching all the other students talk and laugh with each other. I hated Mondays.

I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door without any breakfast to my car to the one place I just didn't want to be anymore. I pulled into the school parking lot only to see Zach standing by his car by himself. He saw me looking at me and just frowned. I ignored him and parked my car next Devon Hollis' beat up Ford truck.

"Hey Cammie," Devon said as he came from the other side of his truck. "How's it going?"

"Heya Dev," I smiled as I stepped out of my car, grabbing my backpack and closing my the car door. "It's going pretty good. You?"

"I'm not too bad." Devon said. "Trying to look for a date to the spring dance."

"Ah." I said. "At least you get to go. I'm stuck going up to a cabin for the weekend."

Devon kinda frowned. "That sucks."

"Yeah." I said. "If I was staying I'd totally go with you to the dance." I winked then walked away, but before I walked off faster, I took a quick glance at Zach. He was just glaring at me. Why was he glaring at me? I have every right to be mad at him don't I?

**Eight Hours Later**

The school day went by super fast. Thank god! The last hour of the day was the worst. Zach and I got partnered up to a project together which meant now we would have together for it. Thanks Mr. Smith for ruining my life! Okay that was a little dramatic, but I don't care. I wasn't happy that I had to be partners with him. Worst of all he just pretended like nothing even happened between us.

I drove home after soccer practice got out, went straight to the fridge, grabbed some cold pizza and awaited for Zach to come over for our project.

All of a sudden my cell phone started to play _Stab My Back By All American Rejects _and I realized that Zach was calling me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I'm on way over." Zach said then hung up. Rude much?

A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it. It was Zach. Great. This Monday should totally get better.

"Let's get to work." Zach ordered. " I have other things to do tonight."

"Then leave." I suggested. I wouldn't mind if he actually did leave. It would make my night so much better.

"No." Zach answered. "We have to get this done."

I rolled my eyes. "Since when do you care about your homework."

Zach sighed. "I still don't, but I know how much you love to keep good grades so I'm sucking it up and doing my half."

"Oh." I said. "Well thanks."

Zach did his famous smirk. "No problem."

Things got quiet after that. The only time we would talk was when we needed to ask each other a question about the project, but that was it.

An hour later, we were done working on our project for the night.

"So my house tomorrow?" Zach raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I slightly smiled.

"See you then." Zach started to walk off, but then he turned around. "You're still going to the cabin with us this weekend right?" He asked.

Oh yeah. That's this weekend. I remember I told Devon I'd go with him to the dance if I didn't have to go then walked off with a wink.

"Yeah." I said.

"Awesome." Zach smirked. "Well I'll see you later." Zach waved as he went home. I waved back.

This weekend was going to be my own personal hell.

**I have a couple of polls up on my profile page also. Please do them so I know what you viewers want! Thanks! :)**


	7. Chapter Six

**So I am updating again, but my writers block is gone! I am writing like crazy! Yeah I know I have no life, but I don't think you guys mind :) So expect a few updates later tonight and tomorrow! :)**

**Chapter Six: Thursday Night**

The next few days went by fast and things were awkward between Zach and I when we were trying to get our project done for our English class. Sometimes it felt like we were still the best of friends and other times if felt like he was acting like a totally different person who wants to get the stupid project over with and never speak to me again.

"So you excite to leave tomorrow morning?" Zach asked out of nowhere. We were sitting at his kitchen table, working on our project.

I looked up at him in shock. He must have sensed it because he said, "I mean it should be fun to be up there and see all our old friends."

"Yeah." I said. "I can't wait to see how much the twins have grown up."

Zach started to laugh at the thought of Briana and Bridget Mattson, two twins, our age who are grossed out about everything. "They are by far the most preppy people I know." I joked. "I bet their still afraid to go in the lake."

Zach nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't doubt that and I bet they still have the hugest crush on me."I laughed at that. "I'm sure they do. Seems like every girl does these days, but that's because you're sticking you're tongue halfway down their throats." I didn't realize I said it until I saw the furious look on Zach's face.

"Is that why you're so mad at me?" Zach demanded to know.

I bit my lip. Zach shook his head. "Wow, Cammie. You got mad at me because I started to hang out with different girls that weren't you. I can't believe you got mad at me because you're jealous of them." He did not just say what I think he said.

"I am not jealous, Zachary Michael Goode!" I hollered, loudly.

"Then why are you mad at me, Cammie?" Zach wanted to know.

I shook my head. "No."

"What." Zach said, not sounding like a question.

"No I'm not going to tell you." I shook my head again. "Figure it out yourself." I got up, grabbed my things and left. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now, seeing how I'd be stuck with him for the whole weekend.

What I didn't expect was for Zach to come after me after I walked out of his house. "Cammie, wait up! Let's talk about this please?" He begged.

I just kept walking. I heard Zach sigh. "Fine, Cammie. Then I guess our friendship is over."

Tears stung my eyes. I turned around to face him, "What friendship, Zach?" I almost yelled. "We haven't talked or hung out in god knows how long and then we get stuck doing the same project and you think our friendship was okay? No that's not how it goes, Zach."

"Then tell me how it does, Cammie?" Zach asked.

"Figure it out for yourself." I started to cry. I couldn't believe I was crying in front of him. "Oh and don't call me Cammie either. It's Cameron too you." I stormed off and slammed my front door shut. Thank god my mom was at Joe's tonight.

Oh crap! My mom's at Joe's house tonight which means I'll have to ride up with the good tomorrow. Oh boy. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Especially when I'll be next to Zach for a six hour car ride.

I grunted and walked my way up to my bedroom. I took off my clothes and put on a pair of comfy short shorts and tank top. It was hot out tonight for some reason. It wasn't its usually cool self outside. Or maybe I felt hot because of all the anger I held inside from being mad at Zach. Who knows.

I wasn't going to do it, but I couldn't help it. I took a quick look through my curtain to see in Zach's room. He was in his room laying on his bed just staring at his ceiling. Then I looked up at his ceiling and saw pretty much every picture that Zach and I have taken together. I realized that one picture was bigger than the others and stood out more. It was the one Zach and I when we were up at his cabin last summer. We had just gotten back from the beach. Our hair was still damp, I was in my swimsuit and Zach in his swim trunks. The sun was just setting, making the background look amazing with the sun all orange and pink, the lake glistening with the suns reflection and the two of us with our arms around each other, smiling a real smile.

My eyes started to well up again. _'No!'_ I told myself. I wasn't going to cry over Zach anymore. Our friendship was over. We were done being friends, but I couldn't help, but think. Was Zach right? Was I jealous of all the other girls that he was giving his attention too? Was I jealous that he kissing them and not me? _'No.' _I told myself again. I do not like Zach Goode, nor will ever. Why can't I stop thinking about him then?

**Next chapter will be split into two parts. The first part is of the ride up to the cabin and some of them being at the cabin. The second half will be well a surprise! Review and let me know what you think! I love hearing your thought on this story whether their positive or negative. **


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Ride Up & Bigger Fight With Zach

I grunted as I heard my alarm clock playing a song called _The Way She Moves By Forever The Sickest Kids. _It meant that it was time to get up and get ready for my _'fun' _weekend up at the Goode's cabin with Zach. What fun that will be. The only good thing about today is that I get out of school and I don't have to face everyone.

I slowly got out of bed, moped my way over to the shower, turned the water onto hot and stepped in. Ten minutes later, I was out of the shower and drying my wet, dark hair. I walked into my room, over to my dresser to find an outfit to wear today. _'Hmm maybe I should wear something cute today.'_ I thought. Then I looked in the mirror and thought_ 'Am I really trying to impress Zach? No. I am not. I do not like Zach like that. He's just a friend. Well was just a friend. Now he's more of a…well I can't think of a word that he is.'_ So I grabbed just a pair of boyfriend shorts and a black racerback tank top.

After I was done dressing and applying some make up, I heard a knock at the door. I casually jogged to the door to open it only to see it Zach and his friend that I didn't know.

"Uh hi?" I said.

"Are you ready to go?" Zach asked a little harshly. I rolled my eyes at him, shut the door on his face and stormed up the stairs to grab my suitcase and tote bag filled with things to keep me entertained on the way up there seeing how Zach and his friend won't be talking to me.

All of a sudden, I heard the door bell ring again, "Ugh!" I shrieked, grabbing my bags and storming down the stairs. I basically throw the door open, "What?" I shouted before realizing that it was Devon at the door. I blinked like crazy to make sure I was right.

"Whoa," Devon stepped back a little bit.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry." I apologized. "I thought you were uh someone else." I scratched my head, biting my lip.

Devon just laughed. "It's okay. I just came by to drop off this." He handed me envelope.

I looked down on the envelope that had my name written on it perfectly. "Oh thank you." I blushed, wondering what was in the envelope.

"Well I gotta get to school so see you Monday!" Devon waved as he walked off.

I smiled to myself and when I looked up Zach was looking at me. He was not happy. Why did he not look happy? It's not like he's jealous of Devon. Is he?

I shook that thought of my head. There is no way Zach could have a crush on me. When I looked at Zach again, he was talking to his friend, not even paying attention me. Then he saw me staring and for the first in a long time I saw that he was not mad at, but disappointed or sad. Maybe both? It was hard to tell with Zach and his face expressions.

I picked up my suitcase and tote bag and made my way over to Zach's house. Zach saw me coming and he just booked it for his parents Tahoe.

"Hey there, Cammie!" Zach's mom, Amy, said. "How have you been?""I've been alright." I lied. "Um I think I'm going to drive myself up to the cabin if that's alright."

Zach must have heard what I said because he interrupted, "I'll ride with her. It'll make more room for you to pack stuff and that way if Jack needs to take a nap. He can."

"Is that okay with you, Cammie?" Zach's mom asked.

I looked over at Zach. "Uh sure. I guess."

"Alright then." Zach's mom went back to packing the car.

"Ready to go?" I asked Zach as I made my way over to my car. "Because you don't have to ride with me. You can ride with you're parents. I'll be fine on my own. I really don't need you."

"I'm not riding with you because I'm afraid of you being alone." Zach grunted. "I'm only riding with you so I don't have to ride with my annoying cousin, Jack. I'd rather be stuck in a car with you and complete silence for six hours than listen to Jack go on and on about things I don't care about."

"When did you become such a jackass?" I narrowed my eyes a bit at him.

"When do you did you start dressing like a dork?" Zach shot back.

I just glared at him. God what an effing ass he was being. Ugh! This was going to be a long six hours of hell. I glared at him one more time then stormed off to my car. Zach followed.

We got into the car. I plugged in my Ipod, put it onto shuffle and the first song that came on was called _I Look So Good (Without You) by Jesse James._ I chuckled to myself a little bit. How ironic this was the first song that came on when I was with Zach?

Zach must of heard me chuckle because he said, "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

The rest of the car was silent. The only time we talked was when Zach wanted to change the song on my Ipod or wanted to listen to the radio.

We finally arrived at the cabin. It was the same that it was last time we were here. Except the outside changed. The leaves on the trees were growing back, the sky was a light blue and the grass was snow free.

The minute I pulled onto the gravel driveway, Zach got out of the car, opened the backdoor and grabbed his stuff, walking into the cabin.

I rolled my eyes, "Your welcome for the ride!" I yelled.

Zach just looked back at me and frowned, "Thanks." He muttered. I just smiled to myself, knowing that I was at least getting to him a little bit.

Instead of bringing my stuff inside right away, I walked on down to the beach and sat down on the warm sand, feeling it through my fingers. I looked up at sun just sitting behind the large hill that Zach and I would use to sit on and just talk about everything and anything.

I sighed. Maybe it was time to forgive Zach and just try to get back to the way things were before. Or maybe even if I did forgive Zach, what if he was still mad at me and not forgive me? Then what? Am I suppose to just let our friendship end or am I suppose to fight for him to forgive me?

I sighed again, getting up from the sand and just walked through the water, kicking it in all directions, making cool circles in the water.

All of a sudden I heard a noise behind me. I turned around to see that it was a boy that I had never seen before. "Umm hi?" I managed to say.

The boy just kept staring at me. I raised an eyebrow, "Okay I'm gonna go now."

I started to walk away when the boy finally opened his mouth and finally said, "I'm Luke." He smiled.

"I'm Cammie," I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you, Cammie." Luke grinned. God was he smile gorgeous. "Sorry to just start, but I thought you were somebody I knew."

"Oh." was all I said. "But I'm glad I got to meet you instead." Luke admitted. "Because the person I thought you were was someone I can't stand.""An ex-girlfriend, I'm guess?" I smirked.

"Did I make it that obvious?" Luke blushed a little.

"Not very much." I assured him.

"Good." He blushed even more. I couldn't help, but smile on how cute he was. He had shaggy black hair that covered part of his eye, baby blue eyes like ice, and a smile that put the night sky lit up with stars to shame.

"Well Miss. Cammie, I have to get back to my friends cabin, but I hope to run into you later." Luke winked then walked away before I couldn't managed to say a word to him.

I chuckled to myself a little, getting out of the water and ran into a broad figure. I looked up to see Zach. Uh oh. That means he saw everything.

"Sorry." I apologized, trying to get past him, but he wouldn't let me. He gripped my arm tightly. "Let me go, Zach." I demanded, but he kept holding onto me.

"Not until we talk, Cammie." Zach said.

"About what?" I asked almost yelled.

"Us." He said. I blinked a few times. Was I going crazy or did he just say _us_?

"Us?" I repeated. "There is no us, Zach. You're you and I'm me. There is no _us_."

Zach looked hurt. "I'm sor.."

Zach cut me off, "No Cammie, you're not. Now I finally know why you're mad at me."

"Do you really?" I shouted. "Because from the looks of it the last couple of weeks you've seem to act like nothing happened. That you didn't change into the school player. That you didn't tell Anna that you really knew who I was, you just said I was some girl. That you just pretended like everything was okay. But its not Zach. It's just not."

I ran back to my car, grabbed my stuff out of it and stormed into the house. I walked to the guest room that I was staying in and locked the door behind me. I started to unpack my stuff putting it away in the dresser. I walked over to the bed and just flopped down.

"This is going to be a long weekend." I said to myself. "Thank god for spring break."

I closed my eyes and started thinking about Zach. Next thing I know I'm out cold, sleeping.


	9. Chapter Eight

**So I have a different path for this story so who anyone who reads the summary over again. It's wrong. I have a different ending to this story, but don't worry it will take me quite a few more chapters to get there so this story isn't over just quite yet. **

**Chapter Eight: Midnight Swim & Encounter With Luke and A Mystery Girl**

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming this or if it was true, but I could swear that I could hear someone knocking on my bedroom window. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to tell that I was awake, and I almost screamed when I saw a black figure at my window. I held my scream back though. I'm sure someone who wanted to kidnap me wouldn't be standing at the window knocking heavily, saying "Cammie we need to talk now!" over and over again. I was sure I knew who the person was. I was just hoping that I was wrong.

I got up out of bed and tiptoed my way over to the window. I peeked through the curtain to see that it was the person I thought it was. It was Zach. "What do you want?" I demanded to know, my voice sound loud.

"Shh." Zach had his finger to his lips. "Get you're swim suit on and let's go for a midnight swim."I rolled my eyes and obeyed. I went over to the dresser and pulled out my striped blue and white Volcom bikini. I slipped out of my baggy sweatpants and t-shirt and changed into it with a swim cover up over it. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and climbed out the window with the help of Zach.

"You can't go swimming with your glasses on, Cammie." Zach pointed out.

Oh yeah. I forgot I had my glasses on. I usually wear my contacts, but lately I just wanted to wear my glasses for some reason. "Be right back." I climbed back through the window to put my contacts on.

Two minutes later, I was climbing through the bedroom window again, almost tripping into Zach's arms.

"Oops." I whispered as Zach laughed.

See the only reason why I agreed to go swimming with him was because it was a little tradition we had going on. We always said the first night we were here we would always go for a late night swim even if we are mad at each other **(at the time we made the pact we never thought we wouldn't be mad at each other). **

We walked down to the lake in complete silence just like the drive up here. I was thinking about turning around and going back, but I wasn't about to break a tradition that we've been doing since we were nine.

The lake was so calm and lit up from the brightly shining moon above. Their was a cool, light breeze passing by us. The trees making little sounds every time the wind hit them. There was a faint noise of probably college kids partying at one their cabins.

"It's so peaceful out here." Zach broke the silence. "Always has been." I took of my sandals and cover up off. I looked up at the night sky, seeing all the stars lighting up the night sky.

"What happened to us, Cammie?" Zach turned to look me straight in the eyes.

"Not this again, Zach." I said not wanting to talk about it. "Things just got complicated in our friendship. We both changed."

"No." Zach said. "I just changed. I'm the one who turned into a player. I'm the one who told a girl that finally noticed me that I didn't recognize a girl who has been my best friend since birth. I'm the one who made you feel ignored. I'm the one who pretended everything was fine between us when there was a huge problem. I'm the one who changed. You stayed the same cute, loveable, friendly, Cammie that you've always been. I'm the one who changed into an asshole, jerk player thinking now that Anna Fetterman finally noticed me that I was a big shot with the ladies. I'm the one who…"

I put my finger on his lips so he couldn't finish. "You finally realized why I was mad at you." I smiled.

"Yeah. Sorry it took me so long to figure out." Zach apologized.

I just smiled again. "It's cool. I've been your friend for a long time now so I know that you're slow!"

Out of nowhere, Zach charged towards me and lifted me up then threw me into the lake.

"Zach!" I yelled. "You ass! I'm going to get you back!"

He just did his smirk, "I'd like to see you try, Morgan."

I swam over to the dock, climbed out and tried to push Zach in. Instead of just pushing him into the water, he grabbed me at least minute and I went in too.

"Zachary Michael Goode!" I yelled as I came up for a breath from being under the water. When he came up for air, I punched him hard on the arm.

"Ouch." He faked cry. "That hurt so bad."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Jerk. You're a bad faker."

"And you're bad at getting revenge." Zach shot back. "By the way I'm glad we're good now. I missed you terribly."

I bit my lip. "Sorry. I was just so mad at you. I honestly didn't care whether you missed me or not. I was that mad at you.""I messed up." Zach admitted.

I swam over to where he was, put my arms around his neck and gave him the biggest hug ever. "Everybody makes mistakes, Zach."

"I know." Zach said hugging me tighter. Zach brushed a piece of my hair our of my face and started running his fingers through my hair and pulled back to look me in the eyes. I think he was going to kiss me, but I wasn't sure by the look on his face. I'll be honest I want him to kiss me. "Cammie there's someth…"

Zach was cut off by a large boom coming from behind us. I pulled away from Zach to see what it was. I saw that it was Luke swimming with some girl about our age.

Luke caught my glance, "Hey Cammie!" He waved.

"Hi Luke." I half smiled. I looked over at Zach who wasn't really happy to see Luke. "Who's your friend?" I asked, hoping not to sound nosy."This is my friend, Amber." Luke introduced her. "Our families have been friends for a long time."

She smiled at us. "Hi everyone." I caught her looking at Zach. I felt a spark of jealous run through my body. Then I remembered that Zach was my best friend. He wasn't going to change that again and let a girl or girls get in the way of that.

"I'm Zach and this is Cammie." Zach introduced us both.

"Nice to meet you both." Amber smiled just at Zach. Wow she must want to get with him seeing how she was trying kind of hard.

"Well Amber and I better get back inside before our parents think were out doing something illegal." Luke interrupted Amber's gazing at Zach. "Bye!" Luke grabbed Amber's arm.

"It was nice meeting you both!" Amber managed to say before she was far away.

Zach chuckled, "That wasn't weird at all!"

I laughed. "Not one bit, but what were you going to tell me before we were interrupted." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Just that you totally had something on your face." Zach laughed.

"What where?" I asked frantically.

Zach came closer. He face was about a half inch from face when all of a sudden he dunked me under water.

I came back up. "You jerk!" I yelled, swimming over to where he was and then I got my revenge.

I jumped on him, shoved him under water, but he took me with him once again underneath water.

"Zachary Goode!" I shrieked in outrage. "One of this days I will get you back!"

Zach just burst out laughing, "That'll be the day that I pee my pants, Cam." Zach just smirked his signature smirk that I hated oh so much.

I narrowed my eyes then started swimming back to the dock. I heard Zach swimming behind me.

"Time to head back?" I asked.

"Yeah I suppose." Zach sighed.

"Let's watch a movie in one of our rooms." I suggested.

"Sounds good." Zach smirked.

Zach and I walked back to the cabin, dried off, put on a pair of clean, dry clothes and watched one our favorite movies off all times, _Mr. & Mrs. Smith. _

Half way through the movies, I fell asleep on Zach's chest. I woke up to find him still sleeping. I smiled to myself then snuggled in closer and fall back to sleep. I was happy my life was back to normal.

**Review and let me hear your thoughts! Next chapter will have the letter in it! Promise and hope you guys the almost little moment between Zach and Cammie ;) **


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine: Reading The Letter

I opened my eyes, thinking that it was still night time, but the sun was out shining. I was about to move when I realized that Zach still had his arms around my waist and my hand on his chest. He was still sound a sleep and looked so peaceful that I didn't want move to wake him up. I was also really comfy in his arms. Dang bladder. I shifted a little bit and Zach's eyes popped opened. He blinked a few times before realizing that he was in my room.

"Morning sleepy head." I grinned.

"Hey." Zach mumbled, still trying to wake up.

I tried to get out of bed, but Zach grabbed me by the waist, starting to tickle me. "Zach stop it!" I begged.

He just smirked. "Say the magic words and I will!"

I hated the magic words he chose. There so stupid, "No. Please don't make me say it." I whined, but he kept tickling me. "Fine. Zachary Goode is a total babe!"Zach just laughed, "I love when you say that. It boasts my self esteem."

"Not like your egos huge already." I joked.

Zach narrowed his eyes at me then got an evil smirk on his face. "Zach what are you doing?" I pleaded to know. Zach was kinda scaring me. He was face getting closer and closer. His face was about a half inch away from mine. I closed my eyes and then flung them open because he started to tickle me again! "Will you stop!" I begged.

"Alright, alright I will." Zach finally stopped.

"Kids breakfast time!" we heard Zach's mom yell.

"Coming!" Zach yelled back, getting off of the bed and heading out the door. Two seconds later, he came back, "You coming?" He grinned at me.

"I'll be there in a sec." I did he signature smirk.

He laughed. "Okay."

As soon as Zach was out of sight, I grabbed the letter that Devon had given me the day before. I ripped open the envelope and the letter read:

_Dear Cammie, _

_Hey, how's it going? Everything is going good for me, but that's not why I'm writing this to you. I'm writing this letter because there is something that I've been wanting to tell you for quite sometime now, but I've never found the courage to because you were never alone. You were always with Zach and let me tell you, I'm a little afraid of Zach. Anyways the one thing that I've been wanting to say to you was that I like you a lot. I like you so much that hurts every time I had to see you with, Zach. I like you so much I almost cried when I found out that you wouldn't be here for the spring dance. I just plain like you. I can't wait for you to get back because then I'll be able to find out if you like me too. Please take your break to figure out whether you like me the same or not. _

_Sincerely_

_Devon_

My tears started to well up a little. I couldn't believe that Devon liked me that much. I couldn't believe a boy that cute liked an average looking girl like me. The only problem with this is I didn't know if I liked him back or not.

Instead of eating breakfast with everyone, I took a quick shower, put on a yellow tank top that made my tan skin pop, a pair of jean shorts and my yellow flip flops then headed down to the beach where I thought about whether I liked Devon or not. I just hoped that I'd find my answer down there.

**So I guess I'm not quiting on this story for awhile. I just got the hugest urge to write more of it. Not to sound high and mighty, but I actually really think I'm doing a good job on this one. It makes me feel like I'm going through it myself! It's just a wonderful story to me and I hope it is to you guys too. Review and let me hear your thoughts! :)**


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Nine: Another Fight With Zach & Beach Trip

Zach found me a half hour later, sitting on the dock, looking out at the lake. I looked up and smiled at him. He smirked, "So you excited for the beach trip today with the fam?"

I shrugged. "It'll be okay I guess."

"Grilling out, beach volleyball, a little fishing and then the bonfire tonight." Zach smiled. "It's a tradition!"

"I'm just not excited to see everyone." I admitted. "The twins will be there, the Carlson's little kids and the worst one of the all, Kenzie."

"What's so wrong with, Kenzie?" Zach asked.

"She's nice to you, but the minute you turn your back she's a bitch to me." I kinda yelled. "She hates me and she just wants to hang out with you by herself."

"Cammie, not this again." Zach begged.

I rolled my eyes. "Our little problem before isn't going to happen again."

Zach smirked. "Good. If it did I wouldn't know what to do."

"If it did happen again I can guarantee that I don't think I could forgive you." I admitted. I bit my lip wishing I could take it back.

Zach shook his head in disappointment. "I can't believe you just said that, Cammie." Zach got up and started to walk away.

"Zach, please don-" I stopped when he turned around quickly, glaring at me.

"No, Cammie. You had your time to be at mad for something so now it's my turn to be at you." Zach shouted then stormed off. Why couldn't I just keep my big mouth shut?

I started to cry, but stopped when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around to see Luke behind me. I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes and put on my best fake smile.

"He-y." I choked a little bit. "What's up?"

Luke sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" He wiped a tear that escaped from my face.

"Zach and I got into a fight." He put he arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. _What was I doing? I hardly know this guy and here I am spilling my guts to him. _I thought. I pulled away. I wasn't comfortable talking to a guy that I didn't know about my problems. Apart of me wanted to get to know him though. Then a little light bulb clicked in my head. "Hey would you and Amber want to go on a beach trip with me and my family and my family friends today?"

Luke thought about it for a few minutes then finally answered, "Sure."

I smiled a real smile. "Awesome. Meet me back here in an hour." I got up, ran to the cabin.

"Hey mom!" I smiled. "I'm having a couple of friends coming with us today!"

"Alright honey." I heard my mom yell from the kitchen.

I ran to my room and started to pack my tote bag with my Ipod, camera, cell phone, book, notebook and pencils.

All of a sudden there was a knock on my door, "It's Eva. Can I come in?" When did she get up here? I thought told her brother she wasn't coming because she wanted to spend time with her amazing boyfriend, Dillon.

"Yeah." I sighed.

Eva opened the door and I never realized how different she looked from her brother. She had light blonde hair while Zach's was dark brown. Her eyes were a light blue while he were an emerald green. She had pale skin while his was a natural tan. She was short and skinny while Zach was tall and muscular.

"What's up with Zach?" she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at me.

"I don't know." I practically shouted. I didn't mean too, but Eva just made me mad sometimes when she always thought it was my fault when Zach was upset. This time it might be my fault, but she didn't need to know that.

"Then why does he muttering when will Cammie learn the she'll always be my best friend and no girl will take her out of the picture." Eva spat. What was her problem? So Zach and I were having a fight. Why did she give a crap? Usually she loved when we fought because then she didn't have to see my 'ugly' face as she puts it. "He won't talk to anyone and my parents are getting worried." She sighed.

"We had a fight earlier." I blurted. "He's probably still pissed. He'll get over it sooner or later." I continued to pack my tote bag.

"You don't care do you?" Eva raised her voice. "You're the only person that he can ever rely on and now that he's pissed at you, you don't care? What kind of friend are you? Oh wait. I can answer that already. You're a bad one." Eva stormed out the door.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Was I a bad friend for saying that to him? I really don't feel all that bad for saying it anymore. If Zach wanted to be mad at me then he could be mad at me all he wanted too. I was glad that he knew that I won't be able to forgive him if he did that to me again.

I finished packing my tote bag and changed into some nicer clothes. First I put on my blue and green striped Hurley swimsuit. Then I choose a strapless gray blue Volcom shirt with a pair of jean shorts to wear over it and my favorite blue and white Nikes. I put my contacts in and shoved my glasses away into their case. I curled my long dark brown hair and redid my make up after crying most of it off earlier. I took a glance in the mirror and thought _Wow! I look pretty nice. Too bad Devon wasn't here. _I shook that thought out of my head. I couldn't be thinking of him right now. I was going to get to know Luke who seemed to be more of my type than Devon. See I never really thought of Devon as more than a friend. Devon's just the guy that I can talk to about things like homework or some crazy rumor about someone, but I couldn't see myself dating him.

I grabbed my tote bag and headed to the car. When I got there, Luke and Amber were standing around looking like they were lost. "Hey guys!" I smiled and waved at them. They both smiled. "Hey Cammie." Luke stood right in front of me. "You look really nice."

I smiled and blushed. "Thank you."

Zach stepped out of the cabin and looked confused, "Uh hey Amber and Luke?" He glanced at me.

I just shrugged. "I invited them to come with us." I smirked at him.

Zach just frowned. "Did you tell anyone you were bringing them?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Yeah I asked my mom when I got back from the beach."

"Are they riding with you?" He asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"Oh." was all he said.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "So you guys excited to go?" I asked them, smiling.

"It should be fun." Amber looked at Zach. "Zach are you riding up with us?" She smiled at him.

He looked at me for a second then looked back at her. "Yeah I am."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I thought you wanted to ride with Kenzie?"

Zach shook his head. "She's going with her family and _boyfriend_." Whoa when did she get a boyfriend? Well at least she wouldn't be giving me glares because of Zach.

"Let's go everyone!" Zach's dad, Rick, yelled at us.

I walked over to my car with Zach, Amber and Luke following me. I got into the drivers seat with Zach in the passengers and Luke and Amber in the back. I peeked at Zach out of the corner of my eye. He was staring blankly out at the lake. This was going to be a long day.

Half Hour Later

We were finally there. Pebble Rock Beach. It was still the same as last summer. The lake was still crystal clear blue with a little seaweed. The beach was still fun of soft golden sand. The boats were either docked or on the lake with people fishing or water skiing. Maybe being at the beach would brighten my day up.

I parked into the guest parking lot, turned off the car, grabbed my tote bag and headed down to the warm, sun-filled beach. When I got there, there was a lot of people either laying out on their towels or building a sandcastle with their kids or playing a nice game of volleyball.

"Cammie?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see a beautiful, tall, blonde girl. It took me a minute to realize that it was Kenzie. When did she look like that? Last time I saw her she was medium height with icky brown hair and a face filled with acne. "Hey Kenzie." I muttered. "How's it going?"

She smiled her fake white teeth smile. "It's going amazing! A lot has changed for me since the last time I've seen you!"

"I can see that." I stated.

She just smiled again. "So where is Mr. Zachary Goode? Don't tell me he's trying to hide from me." She laughed. I laughed also. "Actually he's probably helping his parents carry things down for the grilling out."

"Oh okay!" She cheered. "Well I guess I'll see you later! Have fun today!"

Kenzie ran off down the beach to where her parents choose the same spot every year. I saw her sit down next to a young boy around my age. He had red hair and green eyes. He was kinda cute. _No! Cammie don't start liking Kenzie's boyfriend. Bad idea. Besides you have Luke to get to know. Remember? _I thought.

I laid my towel down close to where Kenzie's family had chosen their spot. I took my shirt and jean shorts off, making a couple of cute guys whistle. _Really? I thought. _Then I looked up to see Amber and Luke walking down the beach towards me. I waved to them and they smiled.

"There you are," Luke smiled. "You kinda got out of your car in a hurry." "After what happened this morning." I began. "I've been trying to avoid him."

"Ya can't avoid him forever you know." Amber said out of nowhere.

I looked at her confused. "Uh I know. I just don't want to talk to him right now, but uh how did you know about that?"

"Luke tells me everything." She answered. "Best friends do that when their other friends are having problems to see if they can help.""Oh." was all I could say. Amber was actually nice.

She grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the beach, leaving look alone. "Come on. Let's go find us some cute boys."

"Um okay?" I kept following her. "But what about Luke?" I asked.

"He's hanging out with Zach soon. Luke needs some help from Zach to fix his relationship problem with his girlfriend." Girlfriend? Of course a guy like Luke would already have a girlfriend. What was I thinking? Then I realized that Amber and I were cute boy hunting. Maybe I'd find one who would actually be single and nice.

"Look over there at those cute boys, playing some football." Amber pointed to her left. I glanced over there. She was so right! Those boys were cute! I especially noticed one with black hair and bright blue eyes.

We walked passed the boys and they definitely noticed us. "Score." Amber smiled as the boys started to walk up to us. I smiled. "This is going to be a good day." "You bet your sweet ass it will be." Amber joked. I laughed. Then stopped when I saw how close the boys were. They were about three feet away from us. "Well hello." Amber waved at them. "What are you boys up too?"

I nudged her arm. "What are you doing?" I whispered. She just winked. Oh boy she was definitely thinking of a way to get the boys to hang out with us.

Amber and I walked closer to the boys. The one with the black hair and crystal blue eyes smiled at me.

"Hey I'm Josh." He introduced himself. "This is my friends Connor Davenport, Mark Jensen and Blake Hinz."

"Hi. I'm Cammie Morgan." I said. "And this is my friend, Amber.." I realized that I didn't know her last name. Uh oh.

"Amber Port." She finished for me. I smiled gratefully at her.

We started walking down the beach when I realized that all of them separated from us and it was just Josh and I.

"So Cammie." Josh let out a breath. "I know we only know a little about each other, but I was wondering if you would like to join me in a double date tomorrow night with your friend Amber and Connor?"I thought about it for a few minutes, "Yes. I'd love too." "Awesome." Josh leaned in to hug me. I'll be honest with you, I wasn't expecting that at all. The hug was going well until I heard someone cough behind me. I turned around to see none other than Zach. "Uh hey it's time to eat and stuff."

I nodded. "Okay." I turned back to Josh. "So see you tomorrow night?" He nodded. "Cool." I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

He blushed a little bit. "Bye." I waved. "Bye."

I walked over to grab Amber from her little make out session with Connor. We walked back to the beach in complete silence, but I could see Zach out of the corner of my eye, catching glances at me. Why was he doing that? He knew I hated when he would look at me like that.

"What?" I finally asked. "Nothing." He mumbled.

We finally were back to where we were earlier. The parents were setting up the food and plates for everyone. All the food looked so delicious. I decided to have a grilled cheese burger, with a side of fruit salad, potato salad and a A&W rootbeer to drink. For the rest of the beach trip, things were okay. We played our game of volleyball. My team won. I accidentally nailed Zach a couple of times in the face with the ball. I didn't mean to him, but he kept getting in the way every time I would hit it hard. We had a bonfire with smores and Amber and I got closer. We were becoming the best of friends. Well I hope so anyways.

A couple of hours later, we were back at the cabin and it was pure dark out.

"Thanks for taking us with Cammie." Luke thanked me I was pulled into the driveway.

"No problem." I smiled. "So I'll see you tomorrow, Amber?" I asked before I turned the car off.

"Yeah. I'll be over a couple of hours before our hot dates tomorrow." She shrieked happily.

"Awesome." I said, turning off the car. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then! Bye!"

"Bye Cam!" Amber waved as she and Luke walked back to their cabin.

Zach rushed into the cabin quickly, heading straight for his room. I wanted to say something to him, but I figured I'd better let him cool off a little more before I did.

I headed up to my room, put on a pair of pajamas then laid in bed and fell into a deep sleep, thinking about my wonderful date with Josh tomorrow night.

**Review and let me hear your thoughts! I love knowing what you guys think! Next chapter is Cammies & Joshs date! :)**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven: Talk With Zach & Getting Ready For Date With Josh**

"I couldn't believe that I had a date with Josh tonight!" I shrieked to Amber as we were sitting on the bed in the guest room I was staying in. "And I can't believe you have a date with his friend Connor Davenport. This is going to be such a great night!"

Amber just laughed. "You, Cammie Morgan, are by far my most favorite girl in the world."

I smirked. "Sorry. Its just that it's my first date."

"Really?" Amber's head shot up from the notebook that I was writing a story about, that she was reading.

"Yeah." I blushed.

"We have to make you look hot tonight!" Amber practically jumped off of my bed and pushed me down into a nearby chair.

I must have looked scared because she said, "Don't worry. I'll be nice to you. I won't make you look like a whore. Trust me. This is something I want to do when I'm older, like help people make look good or something like that."

I laughed a little. "Alright. I'll be your little test rat." I smirked, but then it faded. When I smirk it makes me think of Zach and he's the last person that I want to be thinking of.

Amber must have noticed that I froze up a little, "Hey are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah just thinking of Zach."

"Things will be okay between you two. Don't worry." Amber put a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"Thanks." I looked up at her with a genuine smile. Amber was the only person that knew what was really going on between Zach and I. She was the only one who knew what I really thought of Zach, and she was the only one who knew why things had to be the way they were.

"Now let's get you ready." Amber grabbed my hairbrush and started to brush my hair. "But first get off your ass and go take a shower. You look like you need one." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, boss." She just laughed as I mad my way back to the bathroom.

I opened the bathroom door, walked over to the shower and turned the water on. I stepped into the shower and just let the hot water run on me for a few minutes, hoping that it would relax me before my date tonight. Ten minutes later, I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around me and stepped into my bedroom to find Amber gone and Zach sitting on my bed.

I blushed a little, realizing that I'm in just a towel, "Uh hi? Do you need something or can I get dressed?"

Zach just laughed. "Oh Cammie its not like I haven't seen you in just a towel before. We use to take baths together remember?" Zach smirked.

Ugh! I could just hit him right now. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He made a pouty face at me, "Why did you do that?"

I smiled, "You deserved it, but seriously what do you want?"

"To talk." Zach grabbed the pillow, setting it back on the bed.

"About what?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Our stupid fights that we're having." Zach said. "I just want everything to be okay between us before we go back to Roseville. I can't go back there knowing that we're still mad at each other. I just can't."

"So I can finally say that I'm sorry for what I said and that I wish I hadn't said it?" I asked him, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Yeah." He smirked, putting a hand on my hand.

I smiled. "So now that were good. Can I get dressed?"

Zach just laughed. "Yes you may, but we should hang out later. I have a few things I want to say to you."

"Um okay, but it will have to be after my date tonight." I scrunched my lips up to the right side. I was a bit afraid to see Zach's reaction, but surprisingly he seemed calm about it.

"Alright." Zach sighed. "Wait who are you going on a date with?" There was the Zach I knew. The one who would freak out when he heard that he best friend was finally going on her first date.

"His name is Josh." I said.

Zach cocked an eyebrow, "Josh Abrams?"

I nodded.

"Oh god, Cammie. Please do not go on that date," Zach begged.

"Why not?" I asked, getting off the bed to look him straight in the eyes.

"His only going out with you to get back at me." Zach answered.

I looked at him confused. "Why would he do that?"

"Because two summers ago when we were here, I made out with his girlfriend, Krista and well he found out. I swear I didn't know that she had a boyfriend, but anyways he said that he would get me back when I wouldn't see it coming." Zach explained.

I wasn't sure if I could believe him or not. Zach may or may not be telling the truth. Should I believe him and get hurt? Or should I not and find out that Zach was lying? I hated when I was in these types of situations.

"What if he's not?" I asked. "What if he actually does like me and wants to go out with me? Then what, Zach? If I don't go then I'm turning down an opportunity to have an actually boyfriend. I don't want to do that. So please just let me go and if it turns out that you're right well then that's my fault for being dumb and letting my _'I finally have a date' _get in my way."

"Fine." Zach sighed. "Go and see what happens. But if I find out that he played you, I will kick his ass."

Before I could say anything, there was knock on the door. "Can I come back in?" It was Amber.

"Sure." I said.

She came into the room, looking more gorgeous than I had seen her earlier. "I went home to get ready. Zach asked me if he could have an hour with you so I figured that would be the perfect time to go get ready."

I laughed. "Alright time for Zach to go though. I'm sick of being in the towel."

Zach rolled his eyes then walked out the door.

"Okay let's get to business." Amber smiled.

An hour later, I was dressed, hair done and make up applied to my face. Amber choose out a dark blue sundress that she swore brought out the color of my eyes more. She also picked out a pair of silver gladiator sandals and a silver peace necklace. She curled my long, brown hair into thick waves. My make up consisted of my eyes having the shadowy look, my cheeks have a little blush and my lips glossed with clear lip gloss. I looked in the mirror to see that Amber did a wonderful job. I looked hot.

"Ready to go?" Amber asked.

I grabbed my silver clutch, filled with money, cell phone, gum and an extra tube of clear lip gloss to reapply it when I need too. "Now I am."

Amber and I headed out the door to my car and made our way into town. I was so ready for my first date.

**Review and let me know what you think! Next chapter will be the date and them going back to Roseville. **


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve: Date With Josh & Camping Out Underneath The Stars With Zach**

I pulled up into the parking lot of Hal's Diner, the place that were eating at tonight. I turned my car off, grabbed my clutch and headed into the diner with Amber. When I first stepped foot in there I felt way over dressed. I felt like people would think I was some little rich kid who was stuck in this town for awhile with nothing better to do than go hang out at places below me and complain about it.

"Don't you think we might be a little to overdressed?" I nudged Amber in the arm before we found Josh and Connor at a table in the way back.

"No." Amber said. "You look fine. You're just nervous."

"Okay." I sighed. She was probably right. I was just nervous that it was my first date and I didn't want to feel out of place.

Josh and Connor were waving at us to come join them. We did.

"Hey guys." Amber slid in next to Connor which meant I was sitting next to Josh. "What's good to eat here?" She asked. Connor was talking and pointing to good things that he liked and Josh was just staring at me.

"So how to like being up here in DC?" Josh asked.

"It's nice." I said. "I come up here a lot with my friend to his cabin."

"Fun, fun." Josh said, sound bored.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Um skateboard, snowboard, wakeboard, play lacrosse, hockey and run track." he said. "How about you?"

"Playing soccer, hocking and more soccer along with listening to music, writing, reading, taking photos and sometime I like to paint." I explained.

"Sounds like fun." Josh said sounding bored still.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"You." he smiled. "I want to talk and get to know you."I blushed a little. "So what do you want to know?"

"Everything." Josh said. "Like who's your best friends, where do you go to school, if you drink or not, stuff like I guess.""Zach Goode is my best frie-" I began.

"Really?" Josh said before I could finish the rest of my sentence.

"Yeah since birth pretty much." I said.

"Did you know that he made out with my ex-girlfriend a couple years ago?" Josh asked.

"He said something about it, but that was it." I tried to make it sound like Zach hadn't told me about his little plan.

"Good." Josh said. "I wouldn't want him to try to convince you not to go out with me. I know that he hates me so I figured he may have said something else, but I guess not!" Josh smiled a smile that looked fake and right there I knew that he didn't actually want to go on a date with me. He just wanted to use me so he can get back at Zach.

"I have to go." I started to get up, but Josh grabbed my arm.

"We haven't even eaten though." Josh pointed out.

"I'm not feeling well all of a sudden." I wasn't lying. I did feel like I wanted to puke. I felt my stomach turning into knots. "Besides you're only using me to get back at Zach."

Josh's mouth dropped a little. "So it is true." I shook my head. "Amber are you going to stay with them?"

Amber looked down at the table and I knew that was my answer. "Fine. Whatever. Stay here with them." I started to walk away when I turned around to give her one last look to just come with me.

Thank god she got up, "Come on." She latched her arm around mine. "Lets head back to the cabin. I think we just hang out with our other boys tonight."

I chuckled. "Sounds like a good night to me." Amber smiled as we walked back to my car.

"I can't believe we did that!" Amber said as she opened the car door. "It actually felt like the right thing to do!"

"It was." I agreed, getting into the drivers seat of the car.

I turned the car on and headed back to the cabin. When I pulled into the gravel driveway, I could see that Zach and Luke were sitting on the dock just chilling.

Zach must have heard my car pulling up because he turned around and smiled. I don't think I've ever seen him smile like that before. It seemed like that he wasn't the happiest person alive. I wondered what was making him smile like that? **(A/N Yes I am aware that Cammie is kinda clueless)**

"Well hey there ladies!" Luke shouted and waved at us.

"Hey boys!" Amber waved back. "Should we go over by them or go get changed first?"

"Let's go over by them." I smiled.

"Hey." Zach smirked as we approached them.

"Hey yourself." I smirked back. I took a seat next to Zach. "So you were right about him."

Zach smirk widen and he looked pretty satisfied that he was right and I was wrong. I shoved him a little bit, "Wipe that smirk off of your face."

Zach smiled, "Hey I told you I may not always be right, but I'm never wrong."

I rolled my eyes again, "You're delusional."

Zach grinned, "Let's camp out underneath the stars tonight."

"Okay." I agreed. "Only if you tell me what you were earlier?"

"What I was going to say to earlier is that you really need to start liking better boys." Zach put his hand on mine. "I just don't want you to be with a jerk.""Well next time I'll get your approval." I joked.

"I'm serious, Cam." Zach snapped. "A lot of the guys at school are thinking about making a bet to see who can get laid by you first."

My mouth literally dropped to the ground, "Ugh! Guys suck!" I got up to storm off, but Zach grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Not all guys." His face was getting closer to mine. I was sure this time that he was going to kiss me, but I was wrong once again. He lifted me and then jumped in the lake with me in his arms.

"Zachary Michael Goode!" I heard Amber yell when we came up for a breath. "I worked really hard to make Cammie look and you ruined it!"

I burst out laughing, "Yeah Zach!" I splashed some water at him. "And why do you always have to drag me into the lake with you?" I asked.

"Because I'm afraid of the water." he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going inside to shower and put on a nice pair of warm clothes." I started to swim to shore. "Hurry your ass up!" Zach shouted. "We're camping out still!"

I smirked. "Okay!"

Twenty minutes later, I was out of the shower and in a nice pair of warm sweatpants and soccer t-shirt. I slipped my contacts off and put on my glasses, grabbed my cell phone and sleeping bag and headed back outside to find Zach, Luke and Amber already laying down.

"'Bout time." Zach laughed.

"Shut up!" I said. I laid my sleeping bag down next to Zach and joined them in looking at the gorgeous night sky above us.

"Oh shooting star!" Amber exclaimed. "Make a wish everyone!"I closed my eyes and made a wish. I kept my eyes closed and fell into a deep sleep, hoping that my wish would come true.

**Well what do you guys think? Review and let me know! :) **


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**So I'm not ready to reveal Cammie's wish, but you guys will find out about it I promise! So I am going to fast forward a few days when the county fair starts. They're back in Roseville and Zach and Cammie are going their separate ways for spring break so enjoy! **

**Chapter Thirteen: County Fair With Devon**

Thursday. The first day of the county fair. It was also Motocross night which I was excited to go to like I was every year. Tonight was going to be different though. Usually every year I would with Zach, but he already made plans to go with his new crush, Lauren Montgomery. She was a nice sweet girl that I've been friends with on the soccer team for awhile. I approved of her. The problem is that Zach didn't approve of Devon all that much. I told him I didn't like him like that, that we were just going as friends and he should relax. Zach didn't believe me though. He felt that I was lying to him and we had a little argument over it. We're still speaking, but right now we're kinda like we were when he changed into a player. This fight was starting to make feel like that maybe we're better off not being friends anymore. I just didn't want it to come to that though. I wanted Zach to be at my side for along time. Maybe after tonight he'll run into us and he'll see that Devon is just a friend.

All of a sudden my cell phone started to _Your Betrayal by Bullet For My Valentine _and it was Devon calling me. I answered, "Hey Dev!"

"Hey Cam." Devon said. "Will you be ready to go in like a half hour?" He asked.

"Yeah I will be." I said.

"Alright. I'll see you in a half hour." I could tell he was smiling into the phone. "Bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

I ran upstairs to change into my black long sleeved, Motocross shirt with a pair of jean shorts. I grabbed my Nikes and slipped them on. I curled my long brown hair and applied some light makeup.

All of a sudden I heard a loud bang noise out of my window. I turned around to see that it was Zach throwing a ball at his ceiling and catching it. He looked pissed. His window was closed so I throw a ball of yarn at it. It made a hard bang noise on his window and he looked up and he smiled. Good. He was getting into a better mood.

He opened his window, "Well hey there."

"Hi." I smiled. "Are you okay? Or are you still pissed at me?" I asked.

Zach smiled faded into a frown, "I'm not mad at you. I just don't like Devon. That's all."

"Okay," was all I said.

"I think he is just using you." Zach blurted out. "Like I said before, guys at our school made a bet about you."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Will you stop with that! Devon is not using me!"

"How sure are you on that one?" Zach cocked an eyebrow.

"One-hundred percent." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine." Zach sighed. "But if he hurts you, Cammie. I will kick his ass. I do not trust or like that kid. You're my best and I'd do anything for you. You know that right?"

"Yeah I do." I smiled.

Zach smirked.

"Same goes for me also." I added quickly. "But hey I have get going so maybe see you later?" I asked.

Zach smirked again, "Most definitely."

I smiled one last smile then closed my window and headed down the stairs. When I reached the bottom stair, the doorbell rang.

I answered it, "Hey Dev." I smiled.

"Hi." Devon smiled back. "You look great."

"Thank you." I blushed. "Let me grab my purse and we'll go."

I grabbed my purse then headed out the door to Devon's Chevy truck. I got in and we headed to the fair grounds. We arrived at the fair and Devon drove to the back of the fair where all the bikers had their trailers and trucks.

"Wait, I thought we had to go through the front gate?" I asked confused.

"I got us passes to be in the back." Devon smiled.

"Awesome." I reached over and gave him a weird hug. "This is going to be a lot of fun!"

Devon grinned, "Glad to know that you'll have fun."

Devon parked his truck close to the dirt track, got out, pulled his trunk cover down so we could sit on it and pulled out a cooler from the backseat. "Figured we may get hungry and thirsty." Devon stated. "Good idea." I agreed.

I set a blanket down so it wouldn't be hard sitting on the truck latch. I hopped up and got comfy. Devon followed. We sat in silence for the first few races until Devon all of a sudden was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

Devon didn't answer. Instead he pressed his lips to mine. I didn't know how to react for the first few seconds, but after that I kissed him back. I knew right then that I did like Devon. A lot. I wanted to get to know him. I wanted to hang out with him as much as I could. I want to go on dates with him.

"Wow." I said after I pulled away. "That was amazing."

"Good." Devon said. "Let's go enjoy the fair for awhile."

I nodded my head, "Good idea."

Devon grabbed my hand and lead me into the fair. We walked around for what seemed like hours. We went on a few rides. We ate some mini donuts, hot dogs and cotton candy. We went to check out the animal farm. They were so cute. After we were done with that we headed over to a nearby table and sat down.

"So Cameron Morgan, would you want to go out with me?" Devon asked.

I smiled at him, "Yes I would."

Devon kissed me again. Once again it was amazing. His lips tasted sweet and soft.

"Kissing you is amazing." Devon grinned.

I smiled back, but that faded when I saw Zach staring at us. Oh shit. Zach was frowning and he stormed off, leaving Lauren to be by herself.

"Devon I'll be right back." I got up before he could answer and took off after Zach. I just hoped I could find him.

**Review and let me hear your thoughts! **


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Yes I am well aware that I have a bet going for Cammie in each story, but in one of the stories you know the bet is a for sure thing and in this one you don't know if Zach was telling Cammie the truth or not. **

**Chapter Fourteen: Worst Day Of My Life**

I walked all over the fair, trying to find Zach. He was nowhere to be found. I looked over by the rides and came up with nothing. I looked over by the food places and he wasn't there with. I looked over by the animal farm and came up empty handed. I looked over by the bathrooms thinking he might be heading in their, but nope. He was gone like he just disappeared off the face of the earth.

Ten minutes later, I finally gave and started to head back to Devon when all of a sudden, I saw Zach was already there with Devon. They were literally trying to beat the crap out of each other.

"Zach!" I yelled, hoping my voice would get him to stop, but it didn't. Devon and him kept fighting each other. I ran over to the both of them and tried to get in the middle, but Devon accidentally hit me in the face. Thankfully Zach caught me. At least I think it was him.

I don't know how much time passed by, but I heard a familiar voice say, "Cammie, wake up please!" It was Zach, "Please wake up." He begged.

I slowly started to open my eyes to see him, smirking at me. Devon was on the other side of me. I frowned at both of them. I slowly got up and smacked them both in the face, "What the hell was that?" I demanded to know. "I can't believe you guys were doing that!" I yelled. "How stupid are you two?" I looked at both of them and they were looking really guilty.

"Sorry." Zach apologized first. "I just don't trust him.""Like I trust you either, Goode." Devon spat back. "You're the reason no guy likes to go after Cammie. You're the reason she's always single. You're the reason for a lot of things for Cammie.""Enough!" I shouted. They both shut their mouths quickly. "You two obviously need to grow up so Devon I don't want to date you and Zach…" He looked up at me, afraid of what I was going to say, but to be honest I didn't know what I was going to say to him. Then I knew, "I think we need to stop being friends for awhile. We both need to workout a few issues and we're obviously the problem for a lot of things in our lives.""Cammie…" Zach began, but couldn't finish. From the look on his face, he knew I was right. He knew that we need some space from each other because we ever do anymore is fight and that's not what best friends do.

I gave them both one last look and I walked away. All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was Devon. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Just to let you know that there was never a bet going around about you." Devon said. "Zach was lying to you, but seeing how you don't want to date me. This is goodbye for good." Devon stormed off and I was speechless. Why did Zach lie about that? Why would he make something like that up? God I hated not knowing. Zach was always making me question myself because he never gave me any answers. Maybe this separation were going to have was a good idea after all.

I had to walk home because I had no ride there or ride back so I had a long walk to think about that just happened tonight. I thought that I may have just lost one of the best guys in my life ever. I thought that I may never be friends with Zach again. I thought that my life was going to be different for the rest of the school. I thought that today was the worst day of my life and I regret doing everything I did.

**Sorry this chapter is short, but it has to be. Next chapter will be school ending and summer starting to don't be confused as to why it's already summer. I need it to be that way for my plan. Review please!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen: Coming Back Home & Heading Up To The Cabin With Zach**

Three months have passed by. School ended about a week ago. I was no longer a pathetic little sophomore. I was now considered a junior! My soccer team made it to state and we won! I started to like this guy named Jack who was in my art class. He's a junior too. He wasn't one of the guys that was afraid of Zach and didn't want to get near me. He did. He's tall with shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes that made me feel like I was looking into an ocean. He ended up asking me out the second to last week of school. We're still dating. Zach and I still aren't talking to each other. I couldn't forgive him after what he did at the fair. I couldn't forgive him after he got into that fight with Devon. I couldn't forgive him for lying to me. I couldn't forgive him for making me want to smack him in the face every time I see him. I just couldn't forgive him right now. Just not yet. Besides. It's not like he misses me anyways. He's dating Lauren. He asked her out a few day after what happened at the fair. He asked her out in front the of the whole sophomore class when went on a trip to the Zoo for our Biology class. How romantic. Every since then they've been inseparable. They ate lunch together. Just the two them. No one else is allowed. They walked to every class together. They hung out everyday after Zach was done with soccer. She was always over at his house. I'd know because when I have my window open I could hear her annoying laugh. She probably couldn't help it, but whatever.

Anyways, Zach and Lauren were getting closer and closer everyday. Lauren was so important to Zach that he invited her to spend the two weeks up at the cabin with us. What a grand time that would be, listening to her on the way up there and talk about herself 24/7. I couldn't wait. I had asked if Jack could come to, but my parents thought that I was rushing things to soon. I guess they were kinda right. Jack and I hadn't been dating for too long and it would be weird already going on a vacation with him. Plus he was my first boyfriend and I didn't want to mess things up by taking him along so I just dropped the conversation right away. I was also hoping that Luke and Amber would be up there the same time as us because then I'd at least have someone to hang out with and if not, well I guess I'll just hang out by myself.

My plane landed exactly at seven thirty at night. See I had been awarded a trip to Germany for my display of photographs that I took of Zach before we got into all of our fights. I was nice enough to send him a thank you card too for helping me, but I don't think he read it. I wasn't expecting to see my parents until I got home that night, seeing how I had driven myself to the airport because they both had to work. I stepped off the plane and headed towards luggage claim. It felt so nice to be back in the states. Although I did have a great time over Germany learning all this amazing stuff about photograph and how to capture really cool looking sites. It was a great time, but I was happy to finally be home and see my parents, maybe make things right with Zach? I wasn't sure yet.

I pulled into my driveway to see that my house was darker than the night sky. Awesome. I knew my parents weren't going to the at the airport when I arrived, but I'd at least think they'd be at home when I got back. I guess not. I sighed, grabbed my bag and headed in the house. Before I did though, I took a glance at Zach's house too. It was as dark as mine except for one room. His room. It was lit up and I could see him pacing back and forth. _What was wrong with him?, _I thought.

I opened the front door, set my bags down and began storming around the house to look for my parents. I looked in the living room, kitchen, bathrooms, their room and the basement. I even looked in my room, but they were no where to be found. I walked into the kitchen again that's when I spotted the note on the counter. It was in my mom's handwriting. It read: _Cammie, Sorry to have let you alone and wondering where we are. We left early to the cabin. A few of the pipes burst and your father and I headed up with the Goode's to clean the place up before you and Zach come up Friday night. Yeah Zach stayed behind so you would have someone to ride up with. Lauren's family will be bringing her up here up Friday during the day so just you and Zach. Oh and please be nice to him. I know you two had your fight, but I can tell that he has missed you greatly. Anyways, I hope you two make up and have a fun ride up here. Can't wait to see you. Love Mom & Dad_

Just Zach and I. A whole two of just us in a car. On the way to the cabin. Great. I just couldn't wait for that. I knew my mom wanted us to forgive each other, but I just couldn't. I doubt Zach was happy with me either after I told him off at the fair.

All of a sudden my cell phone started to play _Bittersweet Memories by Bullet For My Valentine. _I looked at the caller ID and it was Zach. "Yeah?" I answered a bit harshly.

"Nice to talk to you too, Cammie." Zach replied. "But I'm calling because I'm wondering if you're ready to go up tonight or if you want to wait until tomorrow?"

"We can go tonight." I said. "I just need to pack."

"Well call me when you're done." He said. "Bye." He hung up before I could say anything.

"Well I guess he's still mad." I said out loud.

A half hour later, I was done packing my clothes for the next two weeks. I was done packing all my other necessary things as well as my Ipod, phone charger, wallet, camera and my brand new laptop.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Zach's number. He answered, "Ready to go finally?" I could tell he was smirking. "Yeah. So get over here." I said then hung up on him.

A few minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring. I grabbed my bag and answered the door. "Let's go." I sighed as I made my way to my car.

"Oh no." Zach said. "We're taking my truck. I have to bring the boat up with me."

I sighed again, "Alright." I started to walk over to his truck, but then stopped. I didn't want to go to the cabin and have everything be bad between us. But I just couldn't forgive him right now. What was I suppose to do? This is going to be a long ride up there.

We were only a half hour out of two hours there. It was still silent between us. It was the same way the last time we went up to the cabin. Except I was driving and Zach was in the passengers seat.

"So how was Germany?" Zach asked out of nowhere.

I popped my head up to look at him, "Not to bad. Saw a lot of cool sites. Took a lot of pretty pictures."

"Sweet." Zach said still concentrating on the road. "By the way, thanks for the thank you note. It was really sweet."

"No problem." I smiled then went back to looking out the window.

The rest of the ride up there was silent.

We pulled into the gravel driveway and the first thing I saw was…

**Sorry it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but it needs to be so please Review! **


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. My laptop broke and I just finally got it fixed, this is the last chapter of this story. I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading it all this time and reviewing. I really like to hear your thoughts. **

**Chapter Sixteen: Took You Long Enough**

We pulled into the driveway and the first thing I saw was Lauren standing there with her arms crossed around her chest, glaring at us. She was tapping her foot quickly and narrowing her eyes at us the closer we got to her.

"Uh what's up with the stare down?" I turned to look at Zach.

He just shrugged, "She's probably pissed that I rode up with you and not her."

"Oh," was all I said.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again?" Zach stopped the car.

"Sooner or later." I answered.

"Cammie this isn't funny. I'm serious." Zach frowned. "I miss you and I hate not being able to talk to you. I don't want us to be pissed at each other anymore like we were when we came here for spring break. I want to be able to do things with you here."

I stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say to him.

"Lauren isn't staying the whole time you know. She's leaving in a couple of days. She's has her own family vacation to go on. She wanted me to go, but I told her no so I could spend sometime with you." Zach admitted. I was still quiet, "Cammie please say something." Zach pleaded.

"What do you want me to say, Zach?" I turned to face him. "You got into a fight with Devon, a guy who I liked a lot, and you thought that I would only be mad for awhile. Zach things have changed. We've changed. Things just can't go back to the way they were."

Zach's face fell, "Says you."

"Knows both of us." I shot back. "Why did you even get into a fight with Devon?"

Before Zach could answer, Lauren walked over to the car, knocking on the window. Zach rolled down his window, "Yeah?" He sounded a little annoyed.

"Are you coming out so we can go on the boat or not? Because if not then I am going to hang out with these kids who invited me to play beach volleyball with them." Lauren frowned.

"Then go." Zach said still sounding annoyed.

"Hmph." Lauren started to sulk off.

"We need to talk." Zach turned to me.

"Go hang out with her." I ordered him.

Lauren turned around, "Zach you either come with me or we're through."

"I'm coming." Zach looked at me once last time, rolled the window up and got out of the truck. He grabbed his bags and stormed of into the cabin.

I sighed, grabbed my bags and followed him into the cabin. I saw him setting his stuff into his room, "When she leaves, we'll talk." I looked at him. He smiled. I smiled then walked off.

I opened the door to my room to see a present sitting on the bed. I grabbed the present off the bed to see that it was obviously some type of jewelry from the size of the box. I saw the piece of paper said it was from Zach. Why did he get me something? Nothing important has passed by. Did it?

Then it hit me. Our sixteenth year as friends just recently passed by. We usually get each other presents on this day. I started to feel really bad that I didn't get him anything. I flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

I got up, grabbed the present and just stared at it. Then I unwrapped it and saw that it was the necklace with my birthstone (Pearl for April) and the silver chain that came with it.

A tear started to form in my eye and I felt like the worst friend in the world. Zach didn't deserve the way I was treating him, but see he doesn't need me anymore. He has Lauren now. He's happy with her. There is no room in his life for me anymore. Right?

I sighed and flopped down on my bed again. I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, but was only ten minutes.

All of a sudden my phone vibrated. It was from Amber. It said: _Hey Cam! Luke and I r here rite now. We just should up like 10 minutes ago. Want 2 hang out? Luv ya Amber_

I smiled and texted her back. _Hey Am! I would luv to hang out. Zach is here with his icky gf and I want 2 leave so bad!_

Two seconds later I had a replied, _Meet us at r spot!_

I was happy now I didn't have to deal with Zach and Lauren, _Okay, _I hit the send button and headed out the door.

I walked down the beach to where I was to meet Luke and Amber, but on the way there I saw Zach sitting alone on the dock where his boat was parked. Shouldn't he be with is girlfriend or at least somewhere near her? Not sitting on the dock by himself.

I was debating whether I should go talk to him or not. I sighed realizing that I need to go talk to him. He needed someone to talk to obviously and I'm sure I might be that one person he wants to talk too.

I sat down next to him, "Please don't say anything." His eyes begged me. "Lauren pretty much just dumped me because she found someone 'better'. Someone named Jack Chambers I guess."

That was my boyfriend, "My boyfriend?" I looked at Zach.

His eyes widen when he realized that it was, "Cammie, you deserve someone better than that."

I looked at Zach, "You deserve better too."

Zach smiled a real smile at me that I haven't seen in forever, "You're right. I do deserve someone better. I deserve someone who knows the real me, someone who has always been there for me, someone who may argue with me, but gets over it. Someone like you." That's when Zach leaned in to kiss me. It took me a few seconds to respond, but I kissed him back. This kiss was like no other kiss I've ever had. It was sweet, passionate and with the one boy who I wanted to be with.

I finally broke away, "That was just wow."Zach smirked, "I'm sorry it took so long to figure out that you're the one I want."

"It's okay." I smiled.

"It's about time you two got together." I heard a voice say behind us.

I turned around to see Amber and Luke walking hand in hand. I laughed, "Are you two together too?" I asked them eyeing their hands. "Yeah." Amber blushed.

"Took you long enough to kiss her, Zach." Luke joked."You shouldn't be talking," Zach laughed.

"Touche." Luke grinned.

Zach laughed then leaned into me again and kissed me. My wish finally came true.

**Bad ending I know, but this story is finally done! I hoped that everyone enjoyed reading it!**


End file.
